i'll be your GUITAR hero
by cookiewar
Summary: The gang has been best friends forever but the girls are in a different band from the boys. Battle of the Bands comes, who will win? Who falls in love? Who's hearts will suffer? READ AND FIND OUT. : better than it sounds. ExB;JxA;RxEm
1. Walking in the rain

**HEY THERE!**

**It's my new story! Yay! Pleas Review, so I know if you like it…or not!**

**Their ages: Edward, Bella and Alice:17; Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper:18**

**Here's Chapter 1:Walking in the rain.**

* * *

"Hey girls...and Edward" Jasper and Emmett greeted us while snickering at the sight of Edward.

"Hi." We said nonchalantly. Alice went to Jasper and Rose went to Emmett's side. Yep, they were all dating and going strong. I was the only one in our group who didn't have anyone. Well, what about Edward, you ask? Oh, he's with Tanya…

"You girls joining this year's battle of the bands?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so…I'm not really in the mood of performing anyway." I replied.

"Oh…too bad, we're joining…you girls should join so we could see sibling rivalry." Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever Emmett."I shrugged.

"What, Bells? Scared of losing to your brother, are you?"He taunted, okay I had enough.

"Heck. Alice, sign 'Sky Fly' up! I wanna see your sorry ass when we blow 'Banned-aid' off the stage!" I said. Edward snickered, his emerald orbs filled with silent laughter and his tousled bronze hair glistening from the rare sun of Forks...Perfect, like always, but not mine…I threw him a glare, making him shut up and smile apologetically.

"Okay! Then we'll have to shop soon! It's only a month away!" Alice squealed. I bet she's already making plans for our trip to Port Angeles.

"That's the spirit, Bells! We'll see what we can do to wipe off your ego out of the charts." Emmett said and I just shrugged, this was going nowhere. We just better settle this.

"Here's the practice plan, girls in the Swan's. Guys in the Cullen's. just to make sure that no one bumps into anyone during practice." Jasper said calmly, trust him to be the calm one at a time like this.

"Whatever, Emmett, just take me home." I said as I made my way to the passenger side of his Jeep.

"Who said you were driving with me today?" Emmett said as he arched his brow.

"Uhm…I did?" I answered, making it sound like a question.

"No you're not. Rose and I are going to Port Angeles to catch a movie." Oh, Rose told me about that..I forgot about it.

I turned to Jasper.

"Sorry, Bella. Alice and I are going to…uhm…ahh…shopping. Yeah, shopping." Jasper stuttered while looking everywhere but me. Ugh, he was lying!

"Fine." I said.

Then, I turned to Edward. I really didn't want to…but what choice do I have? We were best friends since forever, yes, but I feel different when I'm with him…like I'm complete…and when he's with other girls, I feel like my heart's tearing apart.

"Sorry, Bella…I've got a thing with Tanya later." He said. Ugh, how I hate that girl. Ever since she was with Edward, I was getting pushed from my best friend's side…even from the whole group picture because I was apparently the seventh wheel!

"Fine. Thanks anyway guys…" I said and as if magically, Tanya appeared out of nowhere and began kissing Edward.

"Get a room." I sneered as I started walking away.

I heard my friends (Tanya not part because she was laughing) calling my name but I didn't turn around. I stalked off to the nearest bathroom. That's when I saw that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Pathetic, why am I crying? It's not like Edward is mine…or ever was he mine so I had no right over him…I am so confused.

I cleaned my face but the tears just won't stop. I walked out of the bathroom, it started raining. And I had to walk. Well, it won't be that bad, right? I pulled the hood of my black hoddie over my head and started walking in the rain towards home.

As I walked down the side walk, I began to get lost in my thoughts. What's with Edward, I mean, my feelings? Why do I always get hurt when he goes with different girls? I mean, he never was anything but a best friend for me. He was always there for me. Always there to catch me when I fall, literally. Always there when I needed him…but why is it so different now? I miss the old him…so much. I began crying again.

I had a weird feeling that I was being watched but I couldn't care less. I just continued to walk home while crying in the rain.

A sliver Volvo was at by my side in a flash. I groaned. Why now? Why him? Oh, kill me now. Is he not supposed to be all over Tanya right now?

"Bella?" the velvet voice of the driver said as he stepped out of the car with his hood up.

"Yes, Edward?" I was surprised that my voice hitched and broke.

"What's wrong Bells? Want a ride home?" he asked, his green orbs worried just like his words.

"Nothing…no, thanks. I like walking in the rain." I said with a small smile when I realized that I did like it. I peered to the strawberry blond on the passenger's side. Tanya was sending me glares…but I didn't care.

"Please, Bella. Get inside the car." He begged as he reached for my wrist.

"No, Edward. Please, don't force me." I begged him.

"No, Bella. I'm bringing you home." He said as he grabbed my wrist.

I never knew I would be able to use my Taekwondo skills…especially not against my best friend. But I didn't want to interfere with him and his girl friend anymore so I used it. I brought my arm higher and quickly brought it down in a circular motion, enough for Edward to let go of my hand.

"I said no, Edward. Just get back to your Tanya and don't even go near me for a while." I said to him as more tears streamed down my face. With that, I ran away. Ran from Edward, from my best friend, from my life.

* * *

After taking a warm shower, I grabbed my leather composition notebook and my guitar then I made my way to my balcony. The Cullens lived next door...and Edward's side window was right smack in front of mine…but I pushed that though aside.

I looked towards the view that my balcony gave me. The scenery was still beautiful, even in the rain. Some things just never change. I smiled at that but it became a frown when I thought back old times with Edward.

Flashback

"_Bella!" fifteen year old Edward called to his best friend._

"_Yes Eddie?" fifteen year old Bella asked._

"_Come and listen to me play!" Edward said with excitement._

"_Okay…"Bella said uncertainly. With that, Edward grabbed her hand and brought her with him to the music room._

_They both sat on the grand piano's bench._

"_What are you gonna play today, Eddie?" Bella asked curiously._

"_A song…!" Edward said._

"_Oh. Okay, let's hear it!" Bella said. She was always excited when her best friend learned to play something new…it gave her a sense of pride and happiness…especially when she sees that Edward is happy._

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok, it's ok, it's ok-a-e-a-e-ayyy._

_and Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my-ay-ay, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_When he finished, Bella pulled him to a hug. He was great…like always._

"_Edward, that was fantastic!" Bella said._

"_Really? I wrote it for my best girl! I'm really happy that she liked it!" Edward said as he winked at Bella._

"_That's so sweet, Edward! Tell me who this girl is!" Bella said even though she was disappointed._

"_You, of course!" He said as he hugged her again._

"_Me?" she asked, totally surprised._

"_Yes, Bells. Forever and Always. No one compared to you." Edward said as he kissed his best friend's fore head._

Ugh. I always end up thinking of those things…I know exactly what to do…COMPOSE. With that, I started to write, planning to show the girls tomorrow in school. We might even end up using it as a song for the Battle of the Bands!

**

* * *

Hey!**

**I hope you liked it….**

**If you want to suggest stuff to happen…REVIEW**

**If you want to tell me what you think…REVIEW**

**REVIEW.**

**Anyway, my other story, "I tremble for my beloved" will be updated soon! ;)**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	2. Clear?

So that everything's cleared…with the characters, I mean.

**Edward**: Alice's twin. 17. Piano, guitar, sing, compose.

**Bella:** Emmett's younger sister. 17. Piano, guitar, sing, compose.

**Alice**: Edward's twin. 17. Bass, violin, sing.

**Emmett**: Bella's big brother. 18. Drums.

**Jasper**: Rosalie's twin. 18. Bass, sing.

**Rosalie**: Jasper's twin. 18. Piano, sing.

**Esme and Carlisle:** Edward and Alice's adoptive parents.

**Renee and Charlie**: Bella and Emmett's biological parents.

**Kim and Robert**: Jasper and Rosalie's biological parents.


	3. Slap on a Happy Face

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, guys. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Here's chapter 2: Slap on a happy face.**

* * *

A week passed and nothing changed, Edward's still with Tanya, Alice is still with Jasper, Rose with Emmett and of course, me alone(but with annoying suitors, namely, Mike)…only the fact that three weeks from now, we're gonna be performing in the battle of the bands…I feel like nothing's changed. But my girls said that things changed, especially with me…But I didn't listen…

Turns out that the song I wrote when I walked home from the rain was pretty good. We decided to use it…and they asked me to write more.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. Stupid alarm clock.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get up or I'm leaving you." My brother's voice echoed from the door but I didn't listen to him.

"Fine, be that way. Just drive yourself to school today! Oh, and by the way…it's already 7:30, so you've got to hurry up." Emmett said nonchalantly.

I shot out of bed when he said the time. Shoot. I'm gonna be late!

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on some random clothes and sneakers then I grabbed my favorite hoodie, car keys, backpack, guitar and composition notebook. With everything I needed, I half ran down the stairs.

"Morning mom, dad." I greeted them to be polite.

"Morning Bells." My dad said.

"I can see that you're running late?" My mom asked as I grabbed a couple of crackers and was already on my way to the door.

"Yes I am. See you later, bye!" I screamed from the door.

I jumped inside my black Mercedes Guardian. I barely used this car, I always catch a ride with Emmett to save gas. I quickly threw my stuff in and turned on the stereo. Then I sped off to school.

I made it to school in time! And even with ten minutes to spare! As I parked up between Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo and got out of my car, I got some glances. Probably just the car, I thought. They never saw this here anyway.

I grabbed my stuff and hurried off to my first class, Trigonometry.

The whole morning passed in a blur since I had none of my friends in my classes. Then, lunch came.

I half ran out of World History to go to my locker then lunch. The next thing I saw broke my heart for no apparent reason.

Up against the wall by my locker was Tanya…making out with Edward…

I was sad…and mad. I decided to just ignore them as I went to my locker in peace.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Swan." Tanya sneered, apparently her make-out session with Edward was done because he was nowhere in sight and Tanya was in my face.

"I don't really care if you don't, Tanya." I snapped at her.

"Whatever, Swan. I just came here to tell you something."

"What would that be, Denali?"

"I want you to back away from my boy friend. He's mine and he obviously doesn't even like you."

"Whatever, Tanya. I'm not even 'in love' with him, like you say you are." I gave emphasis to 'in love' because it was clear that she didn't love him…at all.

Then she slapped me. Not only did she slap me but before she took her hand off of my face, she scratched her fingers across my skin. I wouldn't be shocked if it were bleeding later on.

"What the hell, TANYA!" I screamed while tears rolled down my warm cheeks. I was mad. Mad at the world. Mad at her…but I still can't bring myself to be mad at Edward…

"That's what you get for saying that." She sneered then she stalked off.

I didn't even bother going to the bathroom or wipe my tears. I was sure that her hand left a mark on my cheek…maybe even some blood…but who would know? So I just ran to lunch to meet my friends.

I walked into the cafeteria and lined up for food…but I wasn't hungry so I just got a drink. I made my way to the table and sat at my usual seat which was between Edward and Alice. Rosalie was the first to notice since she was across me.

"What the hell happened to you, Bella?" she asked worriedly, making everyone look at me. Nice. Just nice.

"Nothing?" I said it more like a question since my voice cracked.

"Wait, let me rephrase what Rose said…WHO did this to you?" Alice asked as she eyed my cheek.

"Uhm…no one. I just…bumped into my locker…yeah." I stuttered. Shoot. I'm caught.

Edward then turned my face so my cheek was exposed to him…I just hoped that if ever there was a mark, it won't look like a hand. Then he started to caress it, making me blush.

"I don't think it's no one, Bells. It's so obvious…the mark on your cheek is a hand, it even has nail scratches and a bit of blood…Just tell us who did this, please?" He said tenderly as he looked into my eyes with his smoldering emeralds.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"But you might not believe me…and even get mad…especially you, Edward." I said.

"Just tell me, Bella." He said impatiently.

I drew in a quick breath, closed my eyes and said…. "Tanya Denali."

The hand that was caressing my cheek stopped. I knew it. He was gonna get mad. Then what happened next shocked me. Someone pulled me into a hug. I opened my eyes to see Edward with tears in his eyes but they weren't spilling.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is my entire fault. I promise to fix this mess." He whispered to my ear soothingly.

"Oh, I will kill that bitch!" Rosalie screeched due to anger. They were always protective of me…

"I'll come with!" Alice said but her voice broke. I looked up at her and saw some tears in her eyes.

Before I could even say any comforting words, Jasper whispered low to us. "Speak of the devil and the devil will appear."

Instead of letting go and pushing me away, Edward's hold on me just got tighter. Then he whispered, "I'll deal with this." Then he looked up to Tanya.

"Hey Eddie, mind if I sit here?" she asked as she gestured to the seat beside Edward.

"First of all, stop calling me Eddie! It's so gross coming from you and second, sorry, Tanya. But no, you can't sit with us."

"W-What?" She looked shocked…then she set her eyes on me, still in Edward's embrace with tears on my cheeks.

"I said no. it's over, Tanya. I warned you to stay away from my Bella. But no, you just had to go and slap her. Now, go find someone else you can use!" he said, anger in his voice.

"I did not slap her."

"Well, how do you explain this?"

"she tripped. She always does."

"I'm not blind, Tanya. It's a hand mark. And I wouldn't doubt Bella's honesty!"

"So…the bitch decided to tell…didn't she?" She sneered, making me shudder.

"She's no bitch, Tanya. And what made you think that you'll get away with this? I only dated you to make sure that Bella is safe from your arrogant self!" He said acidly.

What did he say? He just dated Tanya…for me? What the hell does that have to do with me? I didn't even ask him to keep me safe! What the hell? I'm so confused!

"Oh, I know that…But guess what, I don't care. I'll sit wherever I want. And since you broke up with me, I can't ensure the safety of your little bitch." She said as she glared at me and sat down besides Edward.

Then they all stood up. Everyone…including me.

"Fine, Tanya. Stay if you like. But we're going." Emmett, my brother, said in his menacing tone, making Tanya flinch.

But before we walked away, Rosalie slapped Tanya. Tanya just sat there, shocked. Then we all walked away from her to our classes, Edward's arms still around me.

**

* * *

So…What'll happen now?**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they inspire me to actually write more!**

**Oh, and also check out my other story! "I tremble for my beloved" and leave a review! Thanks!**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	4. If anyone, you can

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I loved them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em Cullens.**

**I give you Chapter 3:If anyone, you can.**

* * *

Edward and I arrived in Biology late. Apparently, they all thought it would be best to go visit the nurse with Edward so she could check on the bloody scratches of my cheek.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. It's nice of you to join us." Mr. Banner said in a menacing tone as he glared at Edward while I kept my head down.

"We're sorry, sir. But I had to take Bella to the nurse" Edward said in a relaxed tone.

"Why is that so?" Mr. Banner asked. Edward lifted my head with his finger then he angled it so Mr. Banner could see the marked and bloody side of my face as I blushed.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Please take your seat." Mr. Banner said in a remorseful voice.

"Thank you, sir." Edward and I said as we hurried to our seats.

Biology was…a blur just like others. Until a piece of paper slid up to my notebook.

_Hey Bells, wanna hang out later in my place, like old times?-E._

Was written in Edward's elegant and unique script.

_Sure. But you've got to answer this question…-B._

I wrote with my messy handwriting. I wanted to ask him about Tanya…and what he said in lunch.

_What question?-E._

Okay. Make or break, time to ask him.

_In the canteen, you said you only dated Tanya to keep me safe. What did that mean?-B._

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Edward visibly stiffened. So I stole the piece of paper back.

_You don't have to tell me.-B._

He stole the piece of paper and wrote something then he passed it back to me,

_I will tell you, Bells. But not now…maybe later when we hang out.-E._

_Okay, I'll be waiting.-B. _Was my genius reply.

The rest of school passed in a blur. In gym we had basketball, I threw the ball right smack to Mike Newton's face, giving him a broken nose. I feel sorry for him but a bit happy because he deserved it for practically stalking me since forever.

Songs, songs, songs. I need to write more! What if I entitled it…I was snapped out of my revere when a strawberry blonde walked up to me.

"Oh my gosh. It's Isabella Swan. The boyfriend stealer." She sneered and her troupe of whores looked at me in disgust.

"Oh my gosh. It's Tanya Denali. The girl who's a stuck-up bitch." I sneered as I turned away from them.

"Whatever Swan, we'll kick your ass in the Battle of the Bands!" Tanya screamed as I walked away.

The thought of them actually singing made me laugh my way to the parking lot.

"What are you laughing at?" a velvet voice I knew too well, even for my own good said.

"Your ex-girlfriend threatened me…She said…she's gonna kick my ass in the battle of the bands." I said in between giggles.

After I was finished trying to speak, everyone was laughing with me.

"We'll see about that!" Alice said, laughing.

"Yeah, we will!" Emmett said, laughing as well.

"Alice, did Eddie tell you, I'm coming over later!" I told Alice before I got into my car.

"Oh my gosh, yay!" Alice squealed. Typical Alice.

"See you later, Bells." Edward said with a wave.

"See yaaaah!" I screamed from the window of my beloved car.

I went home to get some of my stuff, namely my composition notebook and guitar.

"Hey Mom! I'm going to the Cullen's. I'll be back later. I'll call if I won't be back 'til dinner. You know how Alice gets…" I trailed off, shuddering.

My mom laughed, she knew how Alice could get, "Of course, honey. Just give me a call later and say hi to Esme and Carlisle for me!"

"Okay. Bye mom." I said as a reply and made my way out the door, to the Cullen's, next door.

When I reached their porch, Alice was already in the doorway, jumping up and down. She looked as if she was vibrating.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as she enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Hey Bells! Come on, let's go in. Edward's waiting for you in the piano room!" she said as she pulled me towards the music room.

"Eddie! Bella's here! See you guys later, just make sure you give me her before she leaves." Alice yelled as she 'handed' me to her twin.

"Yes ma'am." Edward said as he mock curtsied her.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room." She announced as she closed the door behind her.

"So…"Edward said as he gave me a wicked smile.

"So?" I asked.

"Wanna listen to me play, just like old days?" He asked, mischief still in his eyes.

"Of course, but I know you're gonna ask something in return. What will it be?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I was going to ask you to play as well?" he said it as a question.

"Fine." I said as he pulled me to the couch.

"Tell me what you think. Here goes nothing…" he sighed as he played his guitar and sang.

_Mmmmm  
Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait  
Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If i could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Baby, when you look at me  
Tell me what do you see  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'cause everything that brought me here  
Well, not it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If i could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me i would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this  
Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know_

_This is where it all begins  
So tell me it will never end  
I can't fool myself, it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

As he sang, his eyes never left mine in a very special way.

"Wow…It's just. Wow." I said.

"Thanks." He said as he blushed.

"Oh my. Is THE Edward Cullen seriously blushing?" I asked, acting incredulous.

This only made him blush harder. "Drop it, Swan." He said.

"Fine. But answer this question first."

"What?"

"Who did you write it for?"

"My best girl." He said as he winked at me, looks like it's my turn to blush.

"Why?"

"Because…when I'm with you, I feel hope. As cheesy as it sounds, I feel complete with you. It's like you have this unbreakable and unmatchable hold on me. You're very special to me, Isabella Marie Swan. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lose you. Which brings us to Tanya."

"What does that have to do to Tanya?" I asked.

"Look at it this way, some girl stole something very important to you. She'll threaten to destroy it if you don't do something for her. You would do it, right?" he asked.

"Yeaaah?" I made it sound like a question because I was still confused.

"She threatened you, Bella. She said she'll hurt…or even kill you. If I don't get together with her. And as seeing that you are the most important thing to me, the most important thing ever, I agreed for your safety. But she hurt you and I couldn't take it anymore. So I broke it. And not only that, but you were becoming very distant and I could see that I was hurting you by going out with her." He explained, now I truly understood. He really did all of that for me? I feel so guilty for being such a bad friend! I was rendered speechless.

"Say something, please." He begged.

"I'm sorry…I was just…distracted." I replied.

"Okay. You wanna play now?" he asked

"Okay. I'll borrow your guitar, kay?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a grin.

"Here goes nothing." I decided to give him a glimpse of my mind when he was dating her.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what cha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me_

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me..._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

When I finished, I realized that I was crying. And I laughed at that fact.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me like I was crazy.

"I just remembered the reason I wrote this song in the first place." I replied like it was a fact universally known.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Remember, when you cried over Tanya in your window because you caught her cheating on you? I realized that she didn't deserve you. At all. But neither do I. so it doesn't change a thing." I finished, shaking my head.

Edward turned my face to him by cupping my cheek.

"Don't ever say that again. Isabella. If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, it's me! I don't deserve you! So very forgiving, caring, understanding…" he trailed off as he hugged me to his chest.

Then he said those three words I never thought he ever will say to me.

"I love you." It was barely audible. I don't even think I was meant to hear it.

Then he froze, he realized that I heard it. He pulled away and stared at me with wide eyed but his arm was still around my waist.

"I—I'm so—sorr--"I cut him off as I pulled him into another hug. He thought I didn't love him! That's so…UGH! I can't even begin to explain how frustrating.

"I love you, Edward." I said. Much more louder that he did.

He pulled away but only to look deep into my eyes.

"I love you too, Bella. Always have, always will. Even when we were in diapers." He said as he leaned forward to kiss me.

His lips felt like fire on mine. Sweet. This first kiss was just like Edward and I, sweet and innocent. Very suitable for us. At that moment, it was just me and him, nothing else mattered. My skin felt like it was on fire. We just kissed there. I didn't know how long but when we pulled away, we were both panting for breath.

I smiled at him as I stood up, pulling him with me. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" he asked as I pulled him out of the music room.

"The kitchen, I'm hungry." I said and we both started laughing.

**

* * *

So, what did you guys think?**

**Edward and Bella are finally together!**

**But what about Tanya? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I promise to update ASAP.**

**Songs: Edward's was "You Can" by David Archuleta. Bella's was "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift.**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	5. Glances and Glares

**Hey people!**

**I'm sorry if this took FOREVER. But I had to prioritize…my studies were in the way and I had to concentrate on it. Plus I couldn't stop writing about my other story, "I Tremble for my Beloved." I dunno why…plus I have training in taekwondo and figure skating then I got sick for a week. Please forgive me?**

**And thanks super to those who reviewed! I love 'em all!**

**Here's Chapter 5:Plans**

* * *

"Yes! I knew it! I'm a genius!" Alice squealed when she spotted Edward and I in the kitchen. Edward was baking cookies for me. I helped with the shaping of the dough but he wouldn't let me do more. It was actually fun…we ended up playing with half of the flour, thank God Emmett wasn't here or else…Anyway, right now, we were trying to clean the mess, even just a bit while the cookies were in the oven.

"What did you know, Alice?" I asked her like she was some sick freak.

"Oh I don't know…" she trailed off sarcastically then continued seriously, "That Edward and you FINALLY told each other your feelings! And now, you're FINALLY together" she squealed. Again.

"How did you know?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh. That's easy. Edward never bakes for anyone. Not even for me, Esme or Carlisle. " She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Edward blush.

"Another Oh my gosh, is Edward actually blushing? He's never done that since last year!" Alice squealed again, making it a lot harder to laugh but when I stole a glance at Edward, that just did it.

"Oh you're so late Alice, that's like…the third time he's done it today!" I said when I finally calmed down from my laughing fit. But this statement and Edward's face made Alice and I laugh together.

"Bella, love, please stop laughing? Pretty please?" Edward turned to me with a puppy dog face that I couldn't resist so I stopped laughing and nodded at him with a soft smile. Then he turned to Alice, his glare was menacing.

"Alice, stop it you little--!" he started but never finished because Alice already threw flour all over him, leaving him shocked.

"Well, so much for cleaning…" I sighed as another flour fight took place.

***Next Morning***

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What the Hell? I mentally cursed. I shot out of bed due to shock and before I fully registered what was happening, I was faced to face with the floor.

"Why good morning to you, floor. It's been a while." I mumbled.

Then I heard muffled laughter. I looked up and discovered that I forgot to fix my curtains last night. And the best part is, Edward was laughing. He saw the whole thing. I stood up and glared at him. Then he stopped laughing and looked like I killed his Volvo. He then took out a whiteboard and wrote a message.

'I'm Sorry.' He wrote in his unique script.

I grabbed my own whiteboard and began to write back. I decided to act angry.

'Whatever, Edward.'

'I'm really sorry, Bella. Forgive me?'

'No.'

'Please? I'd do anything just name it.'

I laughed out loud and he threw me a confused look. I got him where I wanted him.

'Are you sure about that?'

'Of course.'

'Okay then…'

'What is it you wanted, Bells?'

'I want you to…BE ALICE'S NEXT SHOPPING AND MAKEOVER VICTIM, INSTEAD OF ME! :)'

I laughed out loud again, this is fun. His face was so funny. It was like he saw a ghost that threatened to kill his Volvo. Or maybe he looked like his fish died. I laughed again at that thought. Edward once had a tank of five fishes. He would call them by color. If there were two fish of the same color, he would call it 'ugly blue fish' and 'pretty blue fish' we were like…ten that time.

'You were going to forgive me, right?'

'Only if you do it.'

'Fine. Anything for you.'

'Thanks Ed…but I have to go. Or I'll be late…AGAIN'

'Sure. Wanna ride with me?'

'Sure. Later.'

Then I closed my curtains, not waiting for his reply as I ran to the bathroom to get ready for school. After my shower, I got dressed and made my way downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning, Emmett!" I said with a smile, mom and dad weren't here. I discovered last night that they were leaving for a vacation for about two weeks or more but they would be back in time for the battle of the bands.

"Good morning to you too, Bells. Are you gonna catch a ride with me?" he asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'

"Okay then." He said, not even complaining…

"Bye bro!" I screamed as I went out of the house.

"Bye Bells! By the way, our band practice starts later…so don't go to the Cullen's before we call!" he reminded me.

"I know." I waved and opened the door, there on the porch was Edward Cullen and all his glory with a black umbrella. It was raining again, surprise! Surprise!

"Good morning, love." His velvet voice greeted me as he wound his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning to you too." I said with a smile as a blush made it's way to my cheeks.

"You ready?" he asked and I just nodded.

He helped me into his car then we drove off to school. The car ride was filled with little conversation but it was really comfortable. As we approached the school grounds, I got tense. Edward, being him, noticed.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." He whispered as he turned off the car then unbuckled his seatbelt.

"But…" I started but he cut me off, he knew me too well.

"Bells, listen. I don't care what they think. What's important is that you and me. Understood?" he asked and I just nodded.

"Come on then." He said as he extended his hand towards me, helping me out of the car.

Just as I expected, people were staring. I guess they were wondering why in the world Edward chose me when it was clear that I was just best friend material for him. I sighed at that thought.

"Something the matter?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my internal musings.

"Nothing." I lied too quickly.

"Really?" he asked, fighting a smile. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes. He was planning something.

"Uh-huh." I said then he picked me up, placing me on his back. He was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Edward, put me down!!" I squealed, making other students look at us and make myself blush. I looked around, most of the people were looking at us like we were crazy but the people like our friends, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose, were laughing their heads off.

"What? Is there a rule that said, no piggyback rides for my girlfriend?" he asked, still walking to class with me on his back.

"Mornin' Bells and Eddie!" Alice and Rose greeted me from either sides of me and Edward.

"Mornin guys!" I said with a smile.

"Good morning, ladies" Edward greeted them with a smile. What the hell? didn't he notice what they called him? he hates that nickname!

"Oh, yeah. Bells, about later…after practice in your house, you are going to stay in our house until your parents are back…" Alice informed me with a glint in her eyes that were too mischievous…you can already call it evil.

"Really?!? Yay! It'll be so much fun!" I squealed, sounding like Alice. I missed times like this. Before Tanya, the whole group would usually end up in the Cullen's house for sleepovers, movie marathons or simply if we're bored out of our own devices. But when Tanya came into the picture, it was like Edward was taken out of the picture, along with me because I never hung out with the others as much anymore…

"You bet! Plus Rose and Jazz can come anytime…except for band practice since we're in separated bands..." She said with a huge smile.

"Sure!" I squeaked as Edward put me down on a desk then he kissed my cheek.

Before I could actually 'thank' Edward for carrying me, as if right on cue, Mrs. Smith barged into the room and commanded everyone to shut up so she could start the lesson on Trigonometry.

The rest of the morning classes were filled by glares from some girls and a lot of unwelcomed murmurs. I didn't mind them very much though. Edward would always walk me to class every time we were in different classes. He was just so sweet. Now, it is time for lunch.

As Edward and I walked through the cafeteria doors hand in hand, the once noisy and chaotic room shut-up and turned to stare at us. Some gawking and some glaring, some with shock and some with anger. When my eyes reached the table of cheerleaders, I was suddenly nervous. All of them were glaring at me. Tanya was looking me up and down then she broke the silence by sneering, "What a joke." And then she rolled her eyes.

After that, everyone started mumbling amongst themselves while glaring at me. I felt tears begin to spring into my eyes. I was about to rush out of the room when I felt Edward tug on my hand. He looked me in the eye and saw my tears then he comforted me.

"Hush, Bells. Don't cry. They are not worth it." He whispered as he stroked my cheek. I just nodded and we made our way to our real friends.

"Bells, I swear. Don't listen to them." Rose gushed once Edward and I were seated.

"Of course, Rose…it just hurt." I told her. I said the last part really quietly, hoping that no one would hear but Edward being Edward did because he tightened his arm around me. After that, everything was back to normal within our group. We were all laughing at Emmett when someone came up behind me, making everyone glare at whoever was there.

"Hey, slut. How much did you pay Edward to go out with you? or maybe, how much did Edward pay you?" I could only guess who this was. My personal golden retriever or might I say stalker, Mike Newton.

"What the hell do you want, Newton?" I sneered. Edward looked like he could kill someone but I leaned towards him, kissed him lightly then I whispered, "Let me handle this." I turned back to face Mike without waiting for a response.

He leaned really close to me, I could smell his sickening breath because it was fanning across my face. Then he whispered, "You" then he leaned down, our lips centimeters apart. I have to think fast. I grabbed the nearest soda or water bottle, Edward's. Thankfully, the cover was already taken out and then I poured it all over Mike Newton's head.

He glared at me menacingly while I just smirked at him. I realized now that everyone was looking as I glanced around the lunchroom. Then I heard Mike scream, "Bitch!" I looked at him just in time to see his fist being thrown towards me. I knew his fist would hit me square in the face. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. 3, 2, 1…what the hell? Where is it? I slowly opened my eyes to see Mike's shocked expression, his eyes on his hand which was caught inches from my face by…Edward?

I glanced at my table. They all looked murderous especially Emmett and Jasper. Their eyes wide and wild with fury. Oh nice move, Mike. They'll hunt you alive. But the one who looked really scary was Edward. His emerald orbs which are now almost as big as an owl's were a darker shade due to anger. His whole body was stiff and his hand looked like it was crushing Mike's. He reached his other hand towards me and clutched me to him, like he was hanging on for control.

There was silence. No one was talking. No one dared to end it until Edward did.

"Stay the hell away from my GIRLFRIEND, twin sister and friends." He said low and threatening as he let go of Mike's hand. He looked ready to pounce on Mike so I kept my hand on his right shoulder since Alice's hand was on her twin's left shoulder. I felt him relax to my touch. I thought it was all over but Edward didn't think so. He glared at EVERYONE in the lunchroom and announced, "same goes to ALL of you" his eyes focused on the table of the cheerleaders. With that, everyone went back to doing their own stuff. Except of course for or table, we were quiet.

Then the bell rung.

With a sigh, Edward and the others stood up. He took a hold of my hand and tugged. "Come on Bells, let's get going."

"Oh, Bells. Tomorrow, we're going shopping after school for the battle of the bands!" Alice squealed as she ran the opposite way from us.

Beside me, Edward chuckled slightly. I nudged him playfully. "What?" he asked, still chuckling.

"I don't want to go shopping." I whined like a five year old deprived from candy.

"Well, that's Alice for you. besides, you love her." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." I said with a smile of my own.

I love my life. I love my friends. I love my Edward. Things couldn't get any better than this!

**

* * *

Okay. So what did you guys think?**

**Hate? Like? Love? Please review! **

**I'd really love and appreciate it if you do! And I promise to update ASAP.**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


End file.
